enderverseimperiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlotte Vincent
|caption1 = Chasmatian Princess}} 'Introduction' Cyelena is one of the main characters in Helix Origins series; a supporting character in The Void Lord series. She was formerly known as the Chasmatian Princess, and is nicknamed Cye by close friends. Appearance Cyelena is a young lady with a pale skin tone. Her height is considered short comparing to others. She displays an hourglass figure, long brown hair and large azure eyes. Her wardrobe is usually a white button shirt, addition to a blue waistcoat with silver lining and a blue skirt. In formal occasions, she wears a well-tailored full-length dress in blue and black color, black evening gloves, together with numerous sapphires, similar to the Earthon Gem. 'Autobiography' Noble Birth - 64,985 Cyelena was born in year 64,980 in Chasmaton, the proud daughter of Miller and Elise Delton. The Delton Family had been on friendly terms with the Chasmaton Monarchy for decades, the royals had been providing them financial aid from time to time, making them one of the wealthiest families in the kingdom, which drew jealousy and hate towards the family, the same reason why she was bullied by other children. To avoid similar cases from happening again, Miller hired home tutors, so she could expand her knowledge without leaving her front door, providing a safe learning environment for her. First Friend 64,988 In year 64,988, Miller decided to take his family on a trip to a neighboring kingdom, Aria. Cyelena wandered around the commercial district, as she walked past the jewelry store, a particular ruby caught her attention. She went into the jewelry store instinctively, however she didn't have sufficient gold. Out of the blue, a random kid at her age, Helix Cornelius appeared before her and gave her 30 gold, allowing the transaction to complete. He became her first friend since then, and they had stayed in touch by mail. Unfortunates - 64,996 Few months later, Elise died from an unknown disease on Mother's Day. With the absence of her mother, Miller's workload was multiplied, who was forced to leave her alone at home, further making her loneliness to grow. In year 64,996, the Prince of Chasmaton, Edwin Galloway, had a parade on the streets. Meanwhile Cyelena was out for a formal gathering, she accidentally caught Edwin's attention, he confessed to her in public, Cyelena kindly rejected. Edwin abused the "Do not disobey the royals" law, by threatening to sentence her entire family to death, or be his fiancee. The situation was inevitable for her, so she agreed unwillingly. Upside Down - 65,000 In year 64,998, Helix sneaked into Chasmaton, and paid a surprise visit to the Delton Manor. He realized the resentful terms of the marriage, then he challenged Edwin to a death battle in the middle of the wedding, which postponed the marriage. On the same day as Edwin's demise, she migrated to Aria along with her family members, since then she had been keeping her identity behind the mask of a commoner. As of year 65,000, Cyelena bought a baguette from the bakery. On her way home, she accidentally bumped into Skylar Kaisel, who informed her that there was a mold on the bread. Cyelena thanked her for the warning, but refused to refund, because she didn't want to disturb the baker's business. Skylar directly snatched the bread from her and hurried into the bakery, and had a fierce dispute with the baker. At last, Skylar returned with the refunds in hand. Cyelena took her as a role model, and they have become friends ever since. One week later, Gwen was brought to Imperium after being found on the streets, she assaulted Helix due to killing the Chasmatian Prince, Edwin Galloway and "kidnapping" the Chasmatian Princess, Cyelena Delton, ensued from regaining consciousness. The two broke out a fierce sword-fight until Cyelena revealed her identity, and the fact that she was never kidnapped. She broke up with Skylar right after her explanation, and hid herself inside her mansion. Later on, Gwen and Skylar untied her knot by explaining they wouldn't mind to have a princess as a friend. The three formed a playgroup ever since. Personality Just like any other noble, Cyelena is an elegant and obedient lady, and she follows the rules of mannerisms under all circumstances. The way she speaks is very polite, owing to the fact she often feels grateful for the slightest things. She is noted to own a heart made of glass, and is easily affected emotionally, she is often described as a crybaby by Skylar. Trivia *Cyelena's best-loved food is cheesecake. Consequence of her consistency in maintaining her fitness, she barely eats any, not even a slice. *As popular as Cyelena might be, she was bullied and pushed around by other children when she was a child. *Cyelena lacks the ability to take care of herself, on account of she is consistently catered by butlers and stewards since she was born. Her father, Miller lacks trust in her abilities and safety, consequently she is always accompanied by at least one bodyguard. *Cyelena is the main factor of Helix becoming a swordsman, nevertheless she consistently persuades him to resign and get a regular job. *Due to her ex-husband/Chasmatian Prince, Edwin Galloway died before he could marry Cyelena, therefore she couldn't make it into the Galloway Family, and was never officially enlisted in the monarchy. However, she is still labelled as a princess by many Arian officials. *Cyelena despises Edwin all along, mainly because of his harsh and unfair treatments. Through her dialogues, she shows no sign of sympathy for his death, not even when people are apologetic for her loss. *Cyelena has never responded to Helix's confession letter. As curious as Helix is for her answer, both of them evades the topic as much as they can, on the grounds that Cyelena made a cover-up of her marriage with Edwin previously, while Helix threw a foolish tantrum.